


Each Other's Butterflies

by TereziMakara



Category: Free!
Genre: Art Fever Exchange, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They're the absolute sweetest!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boychik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/gifts).



> Created for the Art Fever exchange!

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

**Author's Note:**

> These two are the _sweetest_ , I had a lot of fun drawin' them! I hope you like it!
> 
> Lyrics from _Perfect Two_ by Auburn.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/159607912981/some-reigisa-fluff-created-for-the-art-fever)


End file.
